


I won't be ignored, Sansa

by Janina



Series: Mrs. Robinson [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark!Jon, F/M, Joffrey is a creep but what else is new, May/December Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: It's Benjen's high school graduation party and Sansa is trying yet again to pump the brakes on her relationship with Jon. He's not having it.A plot is emerging amidst all the smut, I promise!





	I won't be ignored, Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jeanettesc and kittykatknits for their help. I awesome sauce you both! :)
> 
> And also I made this...  
> [](http://s1132.photobucket.com/user/Janina44/media/mrs.%20robinson_zpsq2likmpo.png.html)

It was Benjen's graduation party and Sansa had the very tricky task of not only hosting her son's party and keeping her guests happy, but hoping Joffrey didn't hit the beer too hard, and that Jon didn't do anything stupid. From the looks of things, it was real touch and go on that front. 

"The hostess with the mostest," Bronn, Benjen's honorary uncle said, as Sansa brought out a tray of condiments. 

Sansa grinned and winked at him. "You know me, I do what I can. I bring out things on trays like a boss."

Bronn smirked, his eyes twinkling as he waggled his brows. "Yeah, you do."

It was after that she thought perhaps she should reign it in a bit. She and Bronn had always had a flirtatious sort of relationship. It never meant anything. It never went anywhere, and it never would. It was just how they related to each other. Bronn was a consummate flirt, and he was Tyrion's best friend, whom Sansa trusted implicitly to watch out for Benjen, so by default, Bronn was part of the family and someone Sansa trusted as well. She didn't even know when the flirty aspect had started. It had been like that for so long that she couldn't even remember.

But a quick glance over at Jon, who was sitting by the pool in his swimming trunks with his sunglasses on, and staring directly at her, she thought she might have to be a wee bit careful. He already looked displeased. 

"Are we going to eat soon?" Joffrey asked as he meandered over. Talk about looking displeased. Her ex had permanent stinky cheese face as far as Sansa was concerned. So far he'd complained about the bugs, her small backyard ("We should have had this at my place. It's much bigger, my pool is better, and the yard is regularly landscaped."), and the brand of beer she'd gotten. She'd gotten a brand he didn't like because she hoped it would deter him from drinking too much, which was his MO at parties. It hadn't stopped him at all. 

"Firing up the grill now," Bronn said. 

"Can I help?" Jon asked as he approached them all. Oh, good. Jon wanted to help Bronn. This wouldn't be weird at all. 

"You don't have to do that," Sansa said quickly. "Go hang out have fun with your friends." Wow. Could she sound any more like a Mom?

"Let the kid help," Joffrey said, patting Jon on the back. "He should earn his meal."

If meals were earned by orgasms, Jon had earned his meal several times over already. Although, over the past week she'd managed to fend him off. She'd needed to get her head on straight and having to plan a party and think about Benjen graduating and going off to college soon...well, that had cooled Sansa's ardor. When she thought of the things Benjen had in front of him, all the experiences he would have in college, it naturally made her think of Jon and all that he had in front of him too. Banging his best friend's thirty-nine-year-old Mom and wanting to settle into a relationship with her should not be one of those things. She could be his brief fling, his cougar, his MILF, and then he had to move on. 

He _had_ to move on. 

Except he didn't seem so inclined to. He sent her text messages all day, sharing with her little things about his day, telling her constantly that he loved her and missed her, and asking when they could see each other. The last text message he'd sent her had nearly made her cave: _Sansa, I'm aching for you. I'm sitting outside looking up at the stars and all I can think is how I want you here beside me. Can you think of anything better than stargazing together? I'm going mad without you, love._

Sansa had though that for Jon, it was all about the sex. But no, that was all her. He wanted her thoughts endlessly on a variety of topics: what did she think of the current political climate? What did she think of organized religion? What was her favorite book and why? (The stinker had gone out and read the damn thing too after she told him). 

He was smart, too. He had opinions of his own, and Sansa listened to them. He was a bit of an idealist, but she chalked that up to his age. And when she thought of his age, she was back to where she started with how this whole thing had gone too far and for too long. 

"Put a shirt on, son," Bronn said, pulling Sansa from her thoughts. "You're making us old men feel...old."

Sansa grimaced. Old men. Bronn was only a few years older than she was, and Joffrey was her age. 

"You're not old," Sansa told Bronn. 

"Well, look at that, there's hope for me yet with someone as lovely as you, Sansa Stark," Bronn said with a grin. 

Jon visibly tensed, and knocked into Bronn from behind as he strode by him. "Oh, sorry," he said over his shoulder as he strode to a chair where his shirt was draped on the back of it. 

Sansa knew that was no accident and she heaved a sigh. Sometimes he reminded her of just how young he was. 

"There's some good looking girls here, huh?" Joffrey said, looking out toward the pool. 

Sansa looked at him in horror, despite how much of a hypocrite it made her. "They're half your age! And some of them are not eighteen yet so don't even think about it."

"I thought we weren't old?" Bronn teased. 

"We aren't," Sansa said. "But you're too old for them." _You're too old for him._

Jon ambled back over and Joffrey slapped him on the back again. "You're lucky, man. Your little girlfriends are hot." And then he walked away, making Sansa feel gross. Like she'd just been slimed. How was she any better than Joffrey? She wasn't. She wasn't at all. 

"Excuse me," she murmured, and headed for the house. She just needed a minute to get herself together. 

She went to her bedroom to grab a wrap to put over her sundress, feeling suddenly that she was trying too hard and shouldn't. Should she be investing in cardigans and elastic waisted slacks now? 

She heard the door click and she turned to find Jon standing there. Then he strode forward, eating up the distance between them. Knowing his intent, Sansa put her hands out to stop him, saying a hushed, "No". But he took her hands and drew them up around his neck and yanked her against him. 

He kissed her hard and started to maneuver her around. "Your ex-husband is a prick," he rasped. "He's lucky I don't knock his ass out." He then lifted her up onto the desk that was in front of her window. "And you better tell that Bronn guy to back the fuck off." He put his hands on either side of her face and tilted her head up so she was looking right at him. "You're mine, Sansa. How many times do I have to tell you that, hmmm?" He bent his head then and licked and sucked at her neck. She pushed him away. "Don't you dare leave a hickey," she hissed. 

"Why not?" he asked, his gaze darkening. "Then everyone would know you're mine."

"Jon, stop this now, please--"

"No," he said stubbornly. "You've put me off all goddamn week and I'm tired of waiting for you, Sansa." He pulled her down off the desk and spun her around. He bit at her shoulder and trailed kisses down to between her shoulder blades. "You belong to me and I want everyone to know."

"No, we can't—"

"Yes, we can," he insisted. "I'm getting tired of waiting. I want to be out in the open. I don't want fools like that simpleton out there thinking he can have you."

"Bronn is just a—"

"Don't even speak his name in my presence," Jon growled in her ear. 

"They'll come looking for us. We can't—"

"We can. We will." He reached under the skirt of her dress and yanked her panties down. "Spread your legs...that's my girl, my sweet sweet girl. He reached down around the front of her and sought out her slit. At the first touch, Sansa shuddered. "God, I want a taste of your cunt right now...ssshhhh sshhhhh, I know there's no time." 

"Jon, we can't right now..." she attempted, but it was a half-hearted protest and she was sure he knew it.

"Then when, my sweet girl? Because you've denied me all week and I'm tired of waiting. I want inside that juicy pussy of yours. You need a reminder, I think, of who you belong to."

What did it say about her that when he talked like that she got even more turned on?

She heard him fumbling with his trunks and she attempted to shimmy away from him. The least they could do was get away from the window. No one could see them, not unless they drew closer, but still. There was always that possibility. 

Jon growled and yanked her back. "Are you trying to escape?"

She shook her head and then gasped when he spread her legs and drove into her. 

"There's no escape...." he cooed in her ear. "Ahhh...Sansa, my gorgeous girl....so fucking wet and tight on my dick..."

Sansa bit her lip and shut her eyes. How was it possible that she was so close already?

"What do you think your prick of an ex would think if he saw you now with my dick buried inside you?" He asked huskily in her ear. "Oh, yeah, baby you just tightened around my cock. You like the idea that he could look this way and see me fucking you...look at them out there." Sansa was already looking, lost to the feel of his cock in her cunt and his mouth at her ear, hypnotizing her with his words. 

"What do you think that fucking moron would say if he knew?" He reached up with one hand and cupped her neck, keeping her in place as he pressed her against his front. "I saw him watching you...and I hated him. I hate him for looking at you with lust in his eyes because you're my girl, Sansa, _mine_." His thrusts were harder now. Faster. 

"The blond with the pink bikini… she wants me...fuck! You did it again! Squeezing me so tight...she means nothing to me, Sansa...she tries so hard and it's only you I see...only you I want...you're in every breath I take, every thought I have, you're so deep inside me...” He chuckled and nipped at her neck. "Right now I'm deep inside _you_ though, aren't I, beautiful?"

His hand slid down from her neck to her breasts and he cupped one in his hands and squeezed. "I want the world to know, Sansa...I want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours."

She couldn't answer him, so she didn't. Besides, words at this point escaped her. She was so far gone already...and so close to cumming...

"I'm close," he whispered. "So are you, aren't you? You're squeezing me just like you do when you're about to cum...I can tell, sweetheart. I can tell when you're ready..." He slipped his hand down to her pussy and sought out her clit. "Cum for me, Sansa. Cum on my cock. I'm going to cum inside you, deep inside you." He was pounding into her now. "I want my cum trickling out of you for the rest of the day. I want it to remind you that you belong to me and no one else..."

Sansa slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as she came. She was dizzy, lost in orgasmic bliss. Faintly, she heard Jon grunting as he came. 

He slipped out of her slowly and they shared a moan. Sansa shuddered the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jon turned her in his arms and held her face in his hands. "I love you, I love you, I love you" he murmured over and over as he pressed kisses on her cheeks, forehead, nose, eyelids, chin, and then her mouth. "Find a way for me to see you alone soon," he told her, "Or I'll find it for you."

"You can't tell anyone," she whispered. 

His expression darkened and he looked straight in her eyes. "I'm not going to wait forever." Did that mean he'd give her up? Why did the idea of that scare her? As though he read her mind he added, "I'll tell if I have to."

She didn't doubt it. 

He pulled up his trunks and then picked up her panties and held them up so she could step into them. "Don't you dare wash my cum from your cunt," he whispered as he straightened and looked down at her. He kissed her hard one last time. "I want you to feel my seed dripping out of you all day."


End file.
